


Ambrette

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Maul is getting used to human smells.





	Ambrette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



> There is no Major Character Death in this work.

Humans were filled with odor. Maul learned this early, sniffing the air at the arrival of his master and picking up the tang surrounding him from the other humans he brought close by. Sidious never opened the door to Maul's room where the boy was left alone to perform his studies, but he would stand at times outside with a political ally or rival. At first, Maul cowered away, frightened of discovery – they'll slaughter you, my boy, said his master, and Maul believed him – but he learned the door would not crack. He was safe. Sidious protected him, he thought, and as he grew, he learned that the desperate, delicious secret of his own existence was a merry joke his master played on the fools surrounding him. Maul would creep to the side of the door, resting his cheek against the cool metal, and he would breathe in the smells from the other side.

They bathed their skins with soaps and coated beards with oils. They stank with sweat from work, or fear which had a different smell, or from furtive sex with his master, sometimes right outside Maul's room as he listened, drinking in the noises. Their blood sang with iron when Sidious slit their throats for crossing him in some fashion. Their tears as they begged for their lives smelled of oceans Maul had never seen, and their excreta reeked as they realized their pleas were useless.

Maul knew all his master's odors. Today he wore scent, thick and musky – I regret it is the fashion of the day, and the first rule of disguise is to appear interested in frippery, my dear boy, and thhus fools will assume you care only in such – and the smell coiled inside Maul's nose. He was long used to the salt taste in his mouth of his master's skin, and the saltier taste that would come. His throat knew how to relax as Sidious grabbed his head roughly, shoving in deeper. The smell of his master's cologne was gagging in a way his cock was not. Maul's eyes watered, and for the first time in years, he struggled to pull away.

His master pushed him back in irritation. "Is there a problem, boy?"

Maul's instinct told him to say no, but lying would be punished severely. "The smell, Master."

"You don't like it?"

He shook his head. "It's too much. I can't breathe."

Sidious stared down at him, a cool expression on his face. Then he turned, leaving Maul on his knees, and went to the small sink he allowed in this room. Fresh, hot water flowed, and Maul watched his master scrub at his hands and wrists. The room filled with the vaporized scent. Sidious returned to him, an approving look at Maul's obedient pose.

He held out his wrist, pressing it to Maul's face. "Better?"

The cologne wasn't gone. The cloying stench was less potent but still present, and he felt his throat close up instinctively. But he knew not to complain twice. "Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." The words choked out past his gag. Sidious patted his head.

"I'm glad. Now as I've done something for you, you can do something for me in return."

"Anything, Master," and he knew at once this had been another of his master's plans, that he'd covered himself in scent to drive his apprentice into another bargain. His master was the most brilliant human who'd ever lived.

Sidious tapped his cheek, as he always did. Maul obediently opened his mouth and took his master's cock between his lips again. The wretched scent filled his nose, drowning the rest of the world.

For the rest of his life when he smelled this same cologne, he would remember the hard floor under his knees in his own small room, and his throat would close, and no matter how far he ran he'd know in that moment that Sidious would forever be his master.


End file.
